berlin_united_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Severus Snape
Severus Snape is a non-blonde and heavily decorated Berlin United 2 left winger from England. Famous for his blonde hair, emo look and baking skills. Attributes Magic Snape is born a wizard. He often uses this magic in the games he play to ensure that everything works fluently. Since the magic flowes through his body, it also affects his already incredible talent, making - for example - his passing, finishing and dribbling even better. According to Snape it also makes his teammates perform better aswell. Passing Snape's greatest attribute is that he is a brilliant passer. This is something that is considered very useful in the way Berlin United 2 play, since fellow teammate Fortnite Thanos is such a good player in the box. With Snape's magical feet, it's much easier getting quality out of Thanos heading. Snape currently stands at 408 assits. Baking and Cooking Since Snape used to be the Home Economics teacher at Hogwarts, he also manages the teams nutrition. This is one of many reasons why Berlin United 2 often manages to deliver on such a high note. Snape's favorite dish to serve is his infamous "Pie Rolls". Perception One of the reasons behind Snape's fantastic passing is his incredible perception. Snape is better than anyone else in the team at spotting areas where a well placed ball can damage the opponent. History Early life Snape was born in the small town of Hogsmeade, close to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1995. He enrolled at Hogwarts in 2006 and finished his studies in 2013. He begun working full-time at Hogwarts as a professor in 2015. He mainly taught Home Economics, but also as a Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher. Berlin United 2 He left Hogwarts to play for Berlin United 2 in 2018, due to being bullied by Harry Potter at school. Snape is considered as Berlin United 2's best ever left winger and has at the time of writing 408 assists and 138 goals. Severus made his debut for England in the 2018 World Cup. Since 2019 Snape also bear the captains armband for his country. Quotes "You think I'm blonde, huh?" "There is no party here, and there is never going to be one either!" "Mabye I can't head the ball, but I sure as hell can pass it!" "Harry Potter is a disgrace for the entire wizarding world!" "My 'pie rolls' are perfect, bitch!" "Sorry if I'm late. Was busy digging some graves on the graveyard." Accomplishments Club Severus has won everything there is to win with his club and has therefore many trophies under his belt. Country Snape made his debut for the English national team in the 2018 World Cup. He played every game from start to finish and managed 2 goals and 8 assists in the tournament. Snape's England ended up finishing fourth, after Fortnite Thanos North Korea won the game for third place 3-1. Snape assisted Englands only goal. He later got chosen as the best left winger in the World Cup. Snape scored three goals in the two opening games of the 2019 qualifiers for the Euros 2020. England are top of the table. Records Severus Snape has, currently, the most assists of all time in Berlin United 2.Category:Characters Category:BU2 Players